She Drew a Picture of the Sun in May
by JaidUnspoken
Summary: Drew's in love with May, isn't he? An old friend of Ash & May's shows up. So much 4 advice. First Solana and Drew fic ever! Who's love with spark like a Shinx's cheeks? Major references to game & anime. Rated M for brief and not-so-brief sexual moments.


"Ash! Hey Ask, wait up please. Waah I don't like to run Ash!" Misty called running after Ask Ketchum, her boyfriend.

"Oh, you know that I just love the feeling of you chasing me." Ash snickered, giving Misty a kiss as he swung her into his arms when she finally caught up.

Ash parted his lips to take a breath. "And I just love hearing your whine" Ash joked again

"Ha. Ha Ashy. I just came from May's house and she was telling me about Solana. That Pokemon ranger that you guys ran into. She said you guys seemed like you had some chemistry." Misty told him

"Misty, I was faithful I didn't even feel anything for Solana, Misty." Ash explained. He knew this lecture every time a new girl came into his life. She's still getting over Dawn. Well she just doesn't like her.

"You know I only have eyes for you baby." Ash said giving her another kiss.

"Ha I know I just like to hear you say it. I wasn't talking about that. May told me she was coming into town the day after tomorrow and I wanted to meet her. By the way she was really pretty and you know Ash, you're a catch. It must be hard to fend them off."

"Oh thanks Misty but let's not start this right now. I mean I want to, but I'm going to meet Drew at his house and I have to pick up Lucas's little sister. He wants us for advice or something" Ash explained

"But why does Drew…" Misty started but was interrupted by Ash's sudden outburst.

"I don't know either, don't ask. Okay bye then baby." Ash said running off giving her one last smooch on the cheek.

"Oh Ash, you got to help me man. I am in deep, and I need help." Drew explained

"Okay I get that but where does Lucas's sis come in, in the picture?"

"Hey I have a name here!" She bratted

"I need a girl's intuition and she just always seemed so wise."

"Thank you."

"Sit down, this is gonna take a while." Drew said

Ash sighed and sat on the couch in front of Drew who was pacing back and forth.

"Okay as you can see, I'm incredibly handsome and as you know I am famous in Hoenn for being a first-class contest winner. I like May, but not like I like the other girls. It's different to me, I've never seen girls as anything but companions for less than a month tops or as just friends like Dawn and Misty and of course Brianna." Drew explained

"Okay, what other girls?" Lucas's sister asked

"The girls I have one-night…"

"Girls, just other girls he likes." Ash interrupted hoping to preserve the young girl's brain of things that did not need to be there at this age.

"I like May and I want to commit to her, but not like full commitment. I need other girls, and believe me they practically throw themselves at me everyday. I mean I _am_ a catch dude." Drew went on

"But I don't get about…"

"Okay just stop asking questions little girl." Ash interrupted

"So what do you think I should do because I like May but I love girls of all sorts. I like getting kisses but then I like other things and I like May's hair but her body isn't like the others and…" Drew rambled

"OKAY I GET IT!" Ash blurted out

"What do you think I should do?" Drew pleaded

"Okay first of all I am not as ignorant as Ash might want to think I am I understood most of what Drew said. He's talking about having sex with all these girls but he just wants to kiss May right?" The girl asked

Drew and Ash's draw dropped to the floor.

"Let's keep this clean: it, not that other word, little girl." Ash panted

"What you like is important, but love is important too. I would stick with May, Drew." Ash explained

"I agree Drew, not just 'cause May's my friend but love is more important.

"Okay. WHO said anything about the L word?" Drew demanded

"Dude, it's so a obvious you love, May, if you didn't we wouldn't be here right now and you won't feel the need to ask us for advice." Ash admitted

"But, guys, it doesn't feel like love." Drew explained

"That's only because it's your first time feeling it, Drew." Lucas's sister told him

Ash nodded his head in agreement

"You've got to tell her, man." Ash said taking Lucas's sister on his back and exiting through Drew's front door.

"That left me with a lot to think about." Drew said to himself

He spent the night thinking about when and where he was going to tell May, that he loved her.

After making a decision, he fell peacefully asleep in the middle of an old episode of Naruto.


End file.
